Dollhouse
by HarukaNami
Summary: Luna was a innocent girl that loved to make dolls, but her dolls were like voodoo dolls and everyone calls her a witch. She was moved in a orphan and she soon found a new place to find a new friend who finally appreciates her works...


The cold wind was blowing the leaves from the scattered trees that are placed at each abandoned houses that was once a village thousands of years ago. It was winter, yet the snow had never dropped down in a state where most of the desert places are.

A little girl in a white dress was walking around in a dark forest with black parrot on her shoulder. She snuck out of her bedroom with her parrot while her parents were sleeping late a night due to a voice that said:

" _Come here."_

"Come here!" the black parrot squawked loudly enough for the whole surroundings to echo it's voice. The little girl jumped and she squeezes the parrot's beak with her small hand.

"Jack! please be quiet."

The parrot nodded as a little girl walked around the mist that was unbelievable to see. She almost ran to trees and she tripped on little things, then she looked at her parrot.

"Okay, you can talk now."

"Turn left and you will be here!" said Jack that squawked on the little girl's shoulder.

The little girl groans and she followed her parrot's direction as it squawked many times for the lost little girl to make her way to a gate.

"What would I do without you?"

She smiled at her bird and pet it's head. She pushed the old gate with her small arms. The gate made a creaking sound until the girl made her way in the front door to knock on it.

"Come in." said the voice that was getting closer.

A mansion door opened by itself when the girl backed up slowly with her parrot that is looking at the surroundings from the dark house.

"Finally." the parrot smirks at itself.

Luna was a ten year old girl who loved to make dolls. Luna's older sister and her mother were living together in a poor family since Luna's father died in car accident two years ago. Luna's mother was always at work during the day and she would come home at night exhausted. However, the little girl was not lonely when her older sister was always there sewing dolls with her. Luna's level was always making voodoo dolls since she wasn't good at sewing detailed dolls. It was impossible for Luna to make her own designs of dolls, her sister told her that someday that she will make a beautiful doll. It takes time to practice and it will soon turn beautiful.

Luna's sister was finally accepted to the Stanford college to major in Political Science, she had been working so hard to get in that college. She drank two coffee per day to work on her homework as well as she take care of her little sister. They would make dolls everyday and Luna always improved by making those voodoo like dolls, but she can never be as good as her sister. Her sister would make the most prettiest dolls that Luna cannot make. She continues to make many voodoo dolls, Ashley did not complain about that and so, they have making their own dolls for ten years.

Finally, the moment has come for Luna's sister to make her dream come true. Luna was so happy for her sister to have something that she always wanted in her life. Ashley was so excited, that she already packed up her suitcases this morning. She was finally going to move out since Ashley had a couple of friends that will let her move in their apartment near Stanford.

Today is the last day that Luna and her older sister are going to be together making dolls. She had to let her sister go to a place that will take 4 or 6 years for her to come back. It seems like a very long time for little Luna to thought about what would she do without her older sister. Luna wasn't very good at making friends in school all because she always bring her creepy handmade dolls to show off in classes and the kids called her an ugly witch. Throughout her life, she would not play with anyone else since her classmates would sometimes chant "witch! witch! You're a bitch!". Ashley would always say to ignore what the others say and let her dolls shine around the world.

The grandfather clock tolls when both of its arms strikes at 12 from the living room. Luna thought she heard something from the kitchen. She went downstairs and heard cracking noises from below. When Luna was at the kitchen floor, she saw a shadow figure that raised a something at her, she screamed so loud that the next door neighbor woke up, then something made her heart stop and everything went black.

Luna slowly opened her eyes, she heard constant beeping from her side, she felt something really soft from her back, and she looked at her arms. One of her arm had a needle sticking from her right forearm and there was something that is clipped to her first finger. She was breathing in a plastic mask that is making her breathe better. She realized that she was a hospital since she had been there a year ago when she had a high fever. She never knew that she would be back since her first visit sucked really bad when she was pricked by a needle and it made her cry.

She got up from the bed and she felt something sore on her chest, she looked down from the open space from her gown and she gasped loudly to herself. There were strange markings on her chest, it was line down from between her nipples, when she tried to touch it. The nurse came in which made Luna stopped, the nurse ran out of the door and after a few seconds, a man in a long white coat came in and grabbed a stool to sit near Luna. He gave her a smile and Luna looked away from the stranger.

"Hello Luna" said the doctor with his kind voice.

"..." Luna slightly looked at him.

"You were very lucky to survive a gunshot wound from your heart, we had to transfer someone's heart to save you" he pats his chest to indicate that Luna's strange markings was from her new heart that was keeping her alive. Her heart didn't seem to change since it was normally beating in her chest and she tilted her head at the doctor.

"I am sorry Luna, but I have to tell you" the doctor sighed to himself and looked at the nurse that nodded her head, "I had to transferred your older sister's heart in order to save you, unfortunately she was already dead at the scene and your mother died from a surgery. I am sorry, I can only save you."

Luna's eyes widen and she started to scream like crazy from her oxygen mask. The nurse had to restrain her from the horrible news she had to hear from a stranger. Both her mom and her loving sister was gone, she had no one to be happy with and no know else to turn to anyone. She cried in her hospital bed for days and nights, then she no longer felt sadness, it was anger...

After Luna made a full recovery, she had to move to an orphan house due to the loss of her whole family, Luna lived in the dark. She spun round and round to the loss of the ones she loved once that is happily dancing in the light, if only Luna joined them like she would always do when some of the nuns saw her attempting to cut her wrist with a metal fork many times in the dining hall. Luna changed her usual light short sleeve dresses to dark long sleeve dresses to pray every day below her bed while she held her family photo that the police left her when she was in the hospital.

Luna had spent most of time making dolls for herself, but most of the time, her dolls were ugly and the places on the body parts was not right. If only her older sister was there, she would of always fix them for her and she would make them even cuter than hers. It was nothing but ugly dolls but, she kept on making them.

The orphan place was worse than being at her old school, she was always being picked on for making horrible dolls that would hold during her small classes and the other girls would laugh at her when they saw Luna cutting her wrist in front of them before. The nuns would have to watch Luna everyday to avoid trouble. She always have to cover her ugly scars by wearing over her dark dresses. She was stuck with her ugly heart to remembered that this important heart was used to her sisters'. It felt like Ashley has saved her life from dying at such a young age, but at the same time, she always wanted to join them, but she cannot.

Luna still held her sister's doll that she received from before moving out to the orphan place, she squeezed the doll on her chest, if only that mysterious person never came here, her family would of been alive, then her sister would of go to college like she wanted to. It was too horrible to think about it now. She sat on the cold porch alone with her sister's doll, but when she thought about the robbery that took her mother and her sister. She threw her doll on the ground in anger and looked down at the grassy ground. Tears came out of her eyes that are like drop of water coming out of her eyes. She clenches to her hands as she felt the sweat dripping from her neck since she was sitting at the sunlight that was shining right down at Luna. She had to cover herself her skin that was once clear as snow, but now it is unbearable to see whenever she goes to shower.

When Luna turned her head back up, a small black figure took the doll from its mouth and slithered out of the orphan gate.

"My doll!"

Luna ran out of the gate and followed the black slithering figure with Luna's sister doll on its mouth. Luna followed the figure all the way to a misty place. She followed a hissing sound that lead her to a gate that scared her since it was taller than her. The black figure must be in there and so, she pushes it with all of her might with her small arms. The front gate made a creaking sounding till it was widely open, then Luna realized that the hissing sound stopped. she had also lost sight of the black figure with her sister's doll. She walked around the unfamiliar yard she just stepped in. There was nothing to be seen due to the fog that is covering most of the surroundings. Luna walked in the small steps and she looked at the wooden door that is completely shut since it doesn't look like no one is there to open it for her. Luna wanted to turn back and go back to her bed to pray, but a hiss was heard from the top opened window. It revealed itself as a black snake with Ashley's doll hanging from its mouth.

"My doll!"

Luna right away opened the wooden door by turning the knob and she zoomed up the front stairs to find that snake. Luna did not care about her surroundings, she just wanted to get doll back, it was the only thing that survived in the robbery, the rest were torn to pieces according to the detectives. Luna had heard the news about the burglary when she was in hospital. Luna remembered the time when she was still in the state of recovering. She was talking to a detective on the description of the burglar. It was completely dark that she could not see the burglar's face, that person just right away shot her heart. She would watch the news in the hospital to get some updates from the case, but in the orphan house she can no longer see the leads from the case and she grew sad each day.

She looked around at every room to where her doll is. Every room door that she opened was empty and dusty all over, yet that was not her concern about this house. She just wanted to find her doll and go back to bed before the nuns come over to check to see everyone is on their beds. She suddenly heard the familiar hiss again, it was getting closer. Luna ran to the direction to find the snake that took her doll. Finally, she opened the last door and saw a strange room that are surrounded by wonderfully handmade dolls. These dolls were arranged from the females on the left side and the males on the right side. These dolls were wearing such beautiful formal clothing along with their accessories that matches their outfits so well. Luna awes to the amazement of the dolls that are arranged so neatly, then she saw a girl that looked like the same age as Luna. She was using one hand to pet a black cat on her lap, and she is holding Luna's doll on the other hand.

Luna stare at the girl that is wearing a beautiful dress with a red bow on her hip. The moonlight shined down at her shining jewels on her dress. The girl held Luna's doll, and she had her cat drop down from her lap and stood up from her chair, still holding Luna's doll. She turned around to finally show her face.

Luna awes to the crimson eyes that the girl possess. Her eyes shine like roses that Luna liked to attach on her dolls sometimes. The girl walked closer to Luna and she smiled at her.

"It's a very cute doll, did you made it yourself?"

Luna couldn't speak and she shaked her head at the girl.

"Did your sister made this?"

Luna gasped quietly when the girl guessed on the one who made the doll right away and Luna nodded her head to the lady and she giggled.

"Why don't you come back and to show me your dolls?"

"..."

Luna could not say anything else from the girl. Finally, someone would like to see her ugly works. This girl may not like the looks of her dolls, but at least Luna had found someone that seem to have the same hobby as her. Luna nodded once again, grabbed the doll and she ran out of the mansion without looking back.

"She is definitely the one." said the black snake that came out of the shadows.

The girl smiled at the black cat and the black snake.

Luna's mysterious good behavior had the nuns no longer watch her actions since she just stayed in her room to make her dolls. During recess time, Luna can finally sneak her way out to the front gate to take one of her dolls to show it to the strange girl.

She had made it to the street on where she followed the black figure. The surroundings were no longer misty and so, Luna was surrounded by abandoned houses that are made of woods. She was interrupted by something that was slithering her ankles. Luna stopped her breath when she heard hissing from below. She could not look down since she already knew that sound when she first saw that thing that looked like a long rope almost bit her with it's wide mouth opened with its four teeths showing right in front of her face. At least her mother came home early to get her broom to sweep away the long rope-like thing away from their house.

Luna stare at the black slithering thing that was front of her. The snake flick it's tongue many times and it looked at her with it's yellow eyes.

"I must of startled you young lady. I apologize for that."

"Huh?"

Luna thought she heard someone talking to her. She turned around and no one was around.

"I am the one that is talking to you."

"You?"

Luna looked at the snake that was nodding it's head. Luna eyes widen when she saw that snake bowed to her naturally and Luna had to frantically back up.

"Do not be afraid of me mistress, I won't bite." the snake said.

"Are you really really sure Mr. Snake?" Luna said.

"Yes, I am really really sure."

The snake was patience with Luna and so, it slithered its way towards the direction to where the girl's house is. Luna followed the snake and she had finally made it back to the front door. Luna saw the girl that sat on the staircase with her black cat on her lap again. She was petting it softly on it's head as the cat purrs. She turned her head to Luna and gave her a warm smile.

Luna clenched to her doll on her chest when that girl stare at her. She nervously stood there and looked down at the ground.

"Now now, don't be nervous she won't bite either...much." said the snake that is slithering Luna's ankle which made the little girl more nervous.

"All right that's enough Rupert" said the girl with an amusing smile.

"Rupert?"

Luna looked down at the snake that is slithering around her legs.

"It looks like Rupert has taken the liking of you"

"I don't like snakes!" Luna whined.

"He likes you though, isn't he the most cutest thing?"

"I like cats better than snakes!" Luna yells in a big voice while she looked at the black cat that purring in amusement.

"Ouch, that hurts." Rupert said,

"Aww, that's too bad Rupert," the girl looked at Luna's doll.

Luna backed up, but the snake stopped when it was in front of her.

"Hey kiddo, don't be afraid of me, I won't bite."

"Why should I like you? You're even uglier than Mr. Kitty!"

"I won't bite." the snake repeated itself with it's patience voice.

"Can you make more of those dolls?" said the girl.

Luna turned around and nodded to her. Finally, someone other than her sister appreciates her dolls just the way it is. She made a big smile on her face, while the snake was still slithering around her legs. She ignored the snake and looked at the girl.

"Great! By the way, my name is Solar, what's your name?"

"L-Luna."

"Luna, what a pretty name you have. Come back here and we'll make lots of pretty dolls together!"

"Ok!"

For the whole day, Luna made her dolls just the way she would make them when she was a little girl. Solar joined in to make her own dolls that are different than Luna's dolls. Luna's style was voodoo-like while Solar's style was exactly like her sister's dolls, all realistic like with eyes, skin color, and hair. Luna's style was different, but Solar told to keep on doing on what she is good at making. She thinks that her dolls are definitely more beautiful if she keeps on making them for the way they are.

A year has passed ever since she met Solar, Luna had never been happier than before. When she finally made a friend, Luna has never stop sewing up her dolls in her room every night. At daytime, she would go to her friend's house.

"Hey Luna."

"Hi Rupert!"

Rupert the black snake frequently came over to slither on Luna's legs over and over again. She was already comfortable being around with Rupert now that he never bit her once. She smiled down at the snake to put her arm down. The snake wrapped itself at Luna's arm and it went around her neck area to hand out on her shoulders.

"It always feel good to be on your shoulders" said Rupert.

"I like you Rupert, you're a nice pet!" Luna raise her finger to rub Rupert under it's chin.

"Come on, Solar is waiting."

"Ok!"

Luna walked towards that gate, but a few girls were sitting near the gate. They made a big grin when they saw Luna with a couple of voodoo dolls on her hands.

"Where are you going this time doll face?"

The girls giggled at their friend's stupid joke, Luna tried to walk around them, but the other girls stopped her.

"Let's see that doll!"

"Hey!"

The girls pushed Luna away and checked out Luna's dolls.

"So pretty!"

"I love those eyes!"

"Oops!"

One of the girls started to rip out the fabric from Luna's doll. It gave Luna a great shock that this doll was made by herself. Then another girl rubbed her other doll on the dirt. Luna stood there with Rupert that is pretending to be Luna's scarf, she cannot do anything when the girls were laughing and ripping her dolls apart.

"So scary! I don't like it!" said of the girl that stomped the doll.

"You should find another hobby witch!

"Witch! Witch!"

"You're a bitch!"

"Witch! Witch! You're a bitch! Witch! Witch! You're a bitch!"

Luna had heard that chant before. The girls were pointing at her, laughing at her, and calling her those names that she were said before. The girls laughed at her and walked away. They left her all alone and she screamed from the top of her lungs.

"What is going on?" said one of the nuns that came out of the house and ran towards Luna.

After Luna had to dealt with the stupid nuns that caught her trying to leave out of the gates alone. Now she had no choice but to have the nuns to watch Luna once again and never lose sight of her. Luna was stuck with those women dressed black watching her back whenever she sat alone on a bench since she was forced to go outside during recess. Luna continued to make her dolls, but some of women did not want her make her dolls. It made so mad that it puffs her cheeks until it turns red. She had spent two days without visiting her friend, it felt like forever for Luna to bear…

When nightfall surrounded the whole house. Luna was at her bed alone with her eyes wide opened. She could not sleep for days when she could not see her friend for such a long time. Luna was silently angry at the nuns that kept her in a cage full of fierce kittens that are playing around with their paws waving around at each other. Luna just sat there, being ignored at the other kittens that are playing right in front of her. She was watched by those nuns to be nurtured and fed, she had no choice but to lived in shame on being watched by the other adults that have been wanting to adopt her, but her dark behavior on making voodoo dolls right in front of them terrified them.

"Luna."

Luna heard a voice that made her opened her eyes. She was suddenly in another place and she realized that she was in a room with air full of dust. Luna ran out of the suffocating room and she was back in Solar's mansion.

"Come."

Rupert slither in Solar's room and Luna followed the snake. She stood behind the room door when she finally saw her friend that just lined up another one of Luna's handmade dolls on a table. Luna made those doll yesterday, how in the world did Solar her hands on those?

Solar placed some photos of the nuns and the little girls that made her trapped and blamed for attempting to escape the orphan house. Luna's anger welled up from her body when she saw those faces. They destroyed her chance to see her friend and then Solar suddenly pushed Luna towards the lined up dolls, she looked at her friend with her crimson eyes and she made a big smile.

"What do you want to do Luna? What kind of revenge do you want from them?"

"Revenge?" Luna looked at her voodoo dolls with pinned photos on it's stomach. Their faces made her sick and clenched at her fist. "I-I want them to suffer as the way my dolls and I did."

Solar nodded and walked to the front room door. "Then rip it to pieces or rub it to the wooden floor, do whatever you want, there are also tools on my table for you to use too"

As soon as Solar closed her door. Luna screamed in great rage, she started to rip many dolls to pieces. She then used knives and other tools to rip open a couple of dolls and then, for the leader, she opened the window, placed the doll and she open and close the window repeatedly until she was satisfied.

Finally, it was over, Luna pants from the great fatigue and she dropped on the floor looking at the black snake with yellow eyes that watched her rage for the whole time.

"She's perfect" the black snake said as it slithers to Luna's side.

Luna opened her eyes in a shock when she was back in orphan bedroom. She gets up from the bed since she knew that everything from last night was a dream.

"Hey, we can't go out for a while" said one of the girl that caught Luna trying to put on her dress.

"Why?"

"We don't know! One of nuns came over and said that we are having an early P.J party!"

"Can we start the pillow fight?" said the other girl.

"Sister Helen said pillow fights aren't allowed!"

"Aww! Sister Helen is always no fun!"

Luna tilted her head to herself when she thought to herself on what might be going on, but she had to let it go since Solar did relieved her anger from last night.

Luna walked towards the window to stare at the black and white cars and white vans were parked near their street.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Luna can see that sister Sophia crying and shaking her head to a man in a uniform. Then she saw the a lady that was talking on a microphone. Luna can read everything that the woman was saying:

"Hello there residents of Fawn Town, this is Rachel Priest reporting that in the peaceful orphan house was suddenly turned into a strange madhouse! Six little girls and a few nuns were brutally murdered so suddenly and now the police is taking the bodies away for an autopsy report..."

Luna saw a bunch of men that are taking in a bunch of huge bags in a van to be driven away. Luna was confused at what was going on, she wanted to ask one of the sisters, but Luna thought that the sisters will say.

"This is adult's business, so children are not involved."

Luna thought about that dream she had last night. It seems so real when she destroyed her handmade dolls with her own hands. She had waited patiently until the girls finally can go out for recess. The nuns had decreased from the orphan, so no one was watching Luna today.

"Hello Luna" Solar said in a calm voice and petting her sleeping cat on her lap.

"Solar, what was that?"

"That was magic, you wanted this did you?"

"I didn't asked for this! Why did you let this happened?"

"No, it was you that let this happened, you made those dolls and you made them suffer as your precious ones did so, did it felt good?" Solar's crimson eyes shined that made Luna jumped in fear.

"..." Luna shaked her head, but something else was coming out of her mouth...a smile, her heart rapidly beat from the strange feeling, and she knew that feeling, it was joy.

"It did, didn't it Luna? I can tell by your face."

Luna covered her face with both of her hands, it was too horrible to think about it now, so she ran off the room.

"Do you believe in magic?" said the snake when Luna was close to the front door.

"Magic?"

"Yes, I gave you the magic as soon as I met you. You are just like Solar my dear Luna, now accept your fate and stay with your new sister."

"Sister? Solar?"

Luna looked at the staircase when Solar was holding her cat around her arms. She was stepping from the stairs slowly, then she stopped halfway down to stare at Luna.

"Our reputation precedes us Luna."

Luna could not stand up straight from this uncomfortable situation. She tried to turn the knob, but the door was not opening. Nothing was working when she was banging the door with her little arms. She eventually stopped when there was no escape and Solar gently wrapped her from behind.

"You didn't want to be alone Luna, everyone you know is gone. I'm the only one who you can trust for the rest of your time in here."

"Were you lonely here, Solar?" Luna said.

"Not really, I didn't get to tell you that I have a lot of friends in my room. Would you like to talk to them with me?"

Luna nodded to Solar and she walked up the stairs to go back to the room that she was in. Luna can hear voices from the room.

 **Talk to me Solar**

 **Help me!**

 **Take me away!**

Luna was amazed to actually hear voices that were coming out of her dolls. Solar walked towards her window to have sun shining down at her dark dress.

"I have the powers to lure my victims to my collections, you have the powers to make and destroy from your dolls. We have the most rarest of magic that we must remain here until we the seven sisters are gathered here to set ourselves to make the world ours."

Luna stood there with her eyes widen. "We have to remain here forever?"

"We will be free from this house, probably not soon. We have to wait for the demons gather the girls and have them gain their powers to come here."

"I see."

Luna looked at the ground in sadness when she had to stay in this house for a very long time.

"Luna, you can always use your voodoo dolls to kill anyone you wished if you ever get bored."

"Yeah, I think I will do that."

Luna smiled when she thought of her targets that she decided to take from her blackened heart. She walked out of Solar's room and went in a new room that has clean air. Luna laid on her new bed that is even more comfortable and even more private than her previous bedroom.

"Well, it has been a pleasant hunt from the second witch." said the snake.

"Yep, now the third one is coming soon. I heard she's bringing the annoying bird brain over." said the cat.

"I can't wait till the seven witches gathered round and soon, we will conquer the human world with our powers combined with the witches' powers."

"All we have to do is wait just a little longer."


End file.
